Yumi's Challenge
by Ilovepepper77
Summary: Yumi get's possessed by Xana and somehow she wants to stay with Xana and William. Even though she has friends on earth, she gives all of that up for Xana Summary sucks but storie good Rated T for later outcomes.I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO JUST THE STORY


**C****O****D**E**L****Y****O****K****O**

Yumi Code Lyoko Annika Mattern

_(Yumi and Ulrich are standing by the soda machine.)_

**Yumi: Hey Ulrich**

**Ulrich: Hey Yumi**

(_Jeremy walks in)_

**Jeremy: Hi Guys, so you ready to fight Xana today? There is an activated tower in the desert region**

**Yumi: Yeah I guess.**

**Ulrich: What's wrong Yumi?**

**Yumi: I did not get much sleep last night.**

**Jeremy: But you are going to come to the factory after science right?**

**Yumi: Of course why would I miss fighting my favorite enemy!**

_(Ulrich and Jeremy laugh) _

**Jeremy: Well, then see you after science! Later**

**Yumi: Bye.**

**Ulrich: See ya!**

**Yumi: Well I got to go and get to class if I don't Mrs. Hertz will kill me.**

**Ulrich: See you later Yumi!**

**Yumi: Bye Ulrich**

_(Ulrich waves goodbye to Yumi and heads to class.)_

_(In science class)_

**Yumi: Hey Aelita what did Mrs. Hertz say about the Physics of evolution?**

**Aelita: She said that…**

**Mrs. Hertz: Ms. Ishimaya, is there something you want to say to the class?**

**Yumi: No ma-am. I'm sorry I asked Aelita if she could tell me what you just said.**

**Mrs. Hertz: Is Aelita the teacher?**

**Yumi: No, but…**

**Mrs. Hertz: Not another word from you for the rest of the class or you has detention!**

**Yumi: G**_**reat now what am I going to do?**_

_(After Yumi's class near the cafeteria)_

**Ulrich: So how did it go in science class Yumi?**

**Yumi: Not good Mrs. Hertz hates me!**

**Aelita: It's not that bad Yumi, it could be worse.**

_(Jeremy comes)_

**Jeremy: Well, you guys ready?**

**Everyone: Yup.**

**Jeremy: Then let's head to the Factory.**

**Odd: But what about lunch? I'm starving!**

**Jeremy: We can eat later right now we have to focus on Xana.**

**Odd: Fine.**

_(As they were walking to the park they noticed that Jeremy had stopped next to the entrance gate.)_

**Aelita: What's wrong Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: I'm worried that there is an activated tower but nothing has happened yet in the real world. **

**Odd: Let's just hope it stays that way and that we do not have to launch a return to the past again.**

**Jeremy: Yeah, I guess.**

_(As they were about to go into the water drain Ulrich spotted Jim.)_

**Ulrich: Oh hi Jim why are you here?**

**Jim: I'd rather not talk about it, but why are you here?**

**Odd: We all sometimes go for a walk at lunch time so can we please get our fresh air?**

**Jim: Oh of course, everyone needs fresh air. Once I- … Hey where did you go?**

**Aelita: Wow that was close.**

**Jeremy: Yeah way to close. Ok head to the scanner room Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich go first; odd you stay here until they need backup.**

**Odd: Why do I have to wait?**

**Jeremy: Because I brought you lunch!**

**Odd: Thank you so much, I was about to die without food!**

**Jeremy: Ok ready guys. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, and scanner Aelita. Transfer Yumi… transfer Ulrich… and transfer Aelita. Virtualization**

(_In Lyoko)_

**Ulrich: There is prince charming and the Scyphozoa! Aelita, run to the tower! Hurry!**

**Aelita: Jeremy can you virtualized me the overboard?**

**Jeremy: One overboard coming right up!**

**Ulrich: Yumi you help Aelita to the tower, and I'll handle William.**

**Yumi: Ok good luck.**

**Ulrich: Don't you ever give up William?**

_(As Yumi runs after Aelita to keep her safe the Scyphozoa catches up to Yumi and implants a virus into her memories.)_

**Ulrich: Nooooo! Yumi!**

**Aelita: Jeremy, Yumi is captured by the Scyphozoa! **

**Jeremy: Great just what we needed.**

**Ulrich: I'll get her free!**

_(Before Ulrich arrives the Scyphozoa leaves Yumi on the ground.)_

**Ulrich: Yumi are you ok?**

**Yumi: I-I think so.**

_(Then Xana takes control of her and Yumi takes one o Ulrich's swords and tries to devertualize him.)_

**Ulrich: Yumi what are you doing?**

**Yumi: I'm sorry Ulrich.**

**Jeremy: No! Yumi is possessed by Xana!**

**Yumi (Xana): Now you will die!**

**Ulrich: Not on my watch!**

_(Fist Yumi runs behind Odd and stabs him in the back and then Yumi (Xana) joins William; they both walk toward Ulrich and devertualize him. Aelita was almost at the tower when one of Yumi's fans hit her in the back.)_

_(In the scanner room)_

**Ulrich: I'm sorry Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: It's not your fault. Now we just need to find a way to get Yumi back. And that can take a while so we have to figure out a way so her parents do not realize that she is missing.**

**Aelita: I was so close. If I had watched out more I wouldn't be devertualize and I could still be in Lyoko deactivating the tower.**

**Jeremy: Don't be so hard on yourself Aelita you did the best you could!**

_(In Lyoko Yumi is having flashback moments with Ulrich and all of her friends but Xana won't let her become good again. He has what he wants he's got two strong fighters and the power to take over the world. What else could he want?)_

_(Ulrich did not sleep the entire night and cried through most of it. Odd could not sleep because of Ulrich's cries. It was 4:45am when Ulrich finally stopped yelling and fell asleep, Odd had already moved into Jeremy's room for the night, because he could not sleep. In the morning Ulrich could not believe his eyes.)_

**Ulrich: Yumi! Your back! **

**Yumi: Uh-Um I guess.**

**Ulrich: What's wrong?**

**Yumi: Nothing… really.**

**Ulrich: Ok. Do you want to get some breakfast?**

**Yumi: Sure let's go.**

_(In the cafeteria)_

**Ulrich: Hey guys! Yumi is back!**

**Odd: Thank god now I don't have to hear you cry at night. I can finally get my sleep!**

**Ulrich: Odd!**

**Odd: Sorry, but it's true.**

**Jeremy: Hey Aelita can I talk to you for a second?**

**Aelita: Sure.**

**Jeremy: I had to create a clone for Yumi.**

**Aelita: What! So this is a copy?**

**Jeremy: Shhh, not so loud. Don't let Ulrich hear you. He would freak out.**

**Aelita: Ok**

_(Jeremy and Aelita return to the table.)_

**Ulrich: So what's wrong?**

**Jeremy: Nothing**

**Ulrich: Ok, so can we get to the factory because I want to teach Xana a few things of mine.**

**Jeremy: Well, I-I don't think that's a good idea.**

**Ulrich: Why, I'll be the one fighting with William or any other monster.**

**Jeremy: No. We are not going to Lyoko today.**

**Ulrich: But what if there is an activated tower?**

**Jeremy: Then Odd and Aelita will go with me you stay with Yumi.**

**Ulrich: Why are you acting like I can't handle being on Lyoko**

**Jeremy: Because Yumi was still on Lyoko and I know you don't want to fight her!**

**Ulrich: What! But then who's… A copy! Why would you make a copy of Yumi and lie to me?**

**Jeremy: I thought I was helping you. So you would stop worrying. **

**Ulrich: Well it did not work! I'm going to Lyoko and you can't stop me! **

**Jeremy: Ok, but don't yell at me if we can't get Yumi out of there.**

**Ulrich: I won't.**

**Jeremy: Good. Let's go!**

_(On the way to the factory they discuss a few things.)_

**Aelita: We have to be back before science class because I have a huge test.**

**Jeremy: Ok but we have double the trouble this time because of Yumi and William.**

**Odd: Let's hope we win.**

**Jeremy: But don't forget like William, Yumi probably got more powers and she is stronger now that she is under Xana's control.**

**Ulrich: That's what I feared.**

_(Once on Lyoko)_

**Jeremy: It looks quiet, but keeps your eyes and ears open for danger.**

**Ulrich: **_**I'll find you Yumi and bring you back. I promise!**_

**Aelita: Here they come, Jeremy devertualize me, and so I do not get possessed by Xana, okay?**

**Jeremy: Good idea Aelita. Bringing you back…**

_(After few seconds Aelita is safe in the factory next to Jeremy.)_

_(Back on Lyoko)_

**Odd: Ready Ulrich?**

**Ulrich: Yup**

**Jeremy: Ok guys you have to get Yumi away from prince charming and then on my cue you have to devertualize her. Got it?**

**Ulrich: Loud and clear Jeremy.**

**Odd: Then let's get started.**

**Yumi (Xana): You made a mistake coming here.**

**Ulrich: We are here to bring you back Yumi not to fight you.**

**Yumi (Xana): Then you wasted you time, because you can never bring me back!**

**Odd: Oh yes we will…William, your awfully quiet. Are you scared that Yumi will leave you? Huh?**

**William: She will never leave the control of Xana!**

_(After what William said Ulrich got mad and charged at William and tried to kill him but he failed. He missed William and almost hit Yumi, William laughed. Once Ulrich got up again and breathed heavily Jeremy yelled at him to stop and wait until Jeremy and Aelita were ready with the program.)_

**Ulrich: Go faster guys William and Yumi will charge soon.**

**Jeremy: We are going as fast as we can.**

**Aelita: Only a few more seconds.**

**Odd: That's the best news I've heard so far!**

_(Once Odd started to relax because he knew that they were going to bring Yumi home, Yumi charged and devertualize him.)_

**Ulrich: Great I'm on my own.**

**William: You will fail! You will never get her back!**

_(William and Yumi both charged at Ulrich and they battled for a few minutes and then Jeremy realized that Yumi started to lose the possetion, but if she gets hit with one of Ulrich's or William's sword, she would be stuck in Lyoko forever.)_

**Jeremy: Ulrich don't hit Yumi, or she will be stuck forever!**

**Ulrich: But how?**

**Jeremy: It's a new program from Xana if someone get's possessed by Xana and you devertualize them when they are still the stage of being freed they will get stuck forever… so don't let William devertualize her!**

**Ulrich: Got it, so what am I supposed to do?**

**Jeremy: You have to beat William and stay with Yumi until the end of her process of being freed. **

**Yumi (Xana): You'll never win!**

**Ulrich: I'm sorry this had to happen to you.**

_(Yumi has come back but for how long will it last?)_

**Ulrich: Yumi!**

**Yumi: Help me Ulrich I-I can't hold on much longer**

_(As soon as Yumi had finished her sentence she was possessed again.)_

**Ulrich: No!**

**William: I told you will never win. Hahahahaha**

**Jeremy: Ulrich we have to bring you in.**

**Ulrich: No I have to save Yumi!**

**Jeremy: You can't she is under control of Xana again, we can't save her anymore. I'm sorry. **

_(Back in the factory)_

**Ulrich: Why did this happen to Yumi?**

**Jeremy: She was the most vulnerable. And she was in the path of the Scyphozoa… Well it is 9:30 we should go back to our dorms and get some rest.**

**Aelita: Great I missed all of my classes and my huge test. We'll see you tomorrow.**

_(Once Ulrich woke up and got dressed it was 10:45am. He missed breakfast and first hour. At around 11:00am Jim came in and yelled.)_

**Jim: Stern! Why are you still in bed? It's 11:00am and you have already missed one class!**

**Ulrich: Sorry Jim but I didn't get much sleep tonight. I had too many things on my mind and could not sleep.**

**Jim: You got fifteen minutes to get some breakfast and head to class! Don't let this happen again!**

_(After Ulrich had made effort to get him-self breakfast and head to class, he had only three minutes until second hour. Once he was about to go inside Mrs. Hertz's class his phone rang.)_

**Jeremy: Good morning sleepy-head you have to come to the factory! **

**Ulrich: I can't have to go to class.**

**Jeremy: Then we will have to get Yumi alone.**

**Ulrich: What? You found a way to get her back?**

**Jeremy: Yup. Come to the factory and we will tell you everything.**

**Ulrich: Fine. Then if I get yelled at by Jim you have to think of an excuse.**

_(Ulrich ran as fast as he could so no one could see him go into the park. He ran towards the drain and lifted the heavy top off and climbed down. He grabbed his skateboard and got to the second pair of stairs. He went up and ran across the bridge to the factory and met up with Aelita, Odd, and of course Jeremy.)_

**Ulrich: Hey guys so what is this new discovery to get Yumi back?**

**Jeremy: We have to show you.**

**Ulrich: Ok.**

**Jeremy: Ok guys everyone to the computer.**

_(As they all enter the room they see Yumi waiting for them.)_

**Ulrich: Yumi! But wait Jeremy is this another copy?**

**Yumi: No Ulrich, I'm back!**

**Odd: Try to act surprised Aelita.**

**Aelita: I am very happy that Yumi is back but how did it happen Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: Don't look at me. I'm as surprised as you.**

**Ulrich: How did you come back Yumi?**

**Yumi: I don't know. One second I'm on a tower with William and the next I'm here coming out of the scanner.**

**Ulrich: Whatever I'm just glad your back!**

**Yumi: Me too.**

**Jeremy: Let's see what Xana is up to today. I'll run a few scans and see if there is anything suspicious on Lyoko. **

**Aelita: I hope not I'm so tired I thought about how we were going to bring Yumi back, but here she is.**

**Yumi: I got cool powers though. I had Super smoke and my fan got double the power. I also got the same sword as William, it was awesome.**

**Ulrich: Sure sounds like you had a lot of fun in Lyoko.**

**Yumi: Yeah and it seemed weird fighting against you guys.**

**Odd: Well you sure weren't going easy on us that are for sure.**

**Ulrich: Yeah, no kidding.**

**Jeremy: Well I sure hope that Xana isn't tricking us into thinking Yumi as good again**

**Yumi: Well I don't feel that evil right now.**

**Aelita: Not **_**that **_**evil?**

**Yumi: I still feel a little rage but nothing bad.**

**Jeremy: That can turn bad very fast! We can't let you be controlled by Xana again!**

**Yumi: So what are you going to do twenty-four hour babysitting?**

_(After Yumi finished her sentence she started buzzing up.)_

**Ulrich: Yumi…? Why did you just buzz up?**

**Yumi: I don't know.**

**Ulrich: Jeremy! Did you make another copy of Yumi?**

**Jeremy: No. I didn't I don't know who this is!**

**Odd: Well, it's not Yumi, that's for sure!**

**Aelita: Did Xana create a copy to think Yumi wasn't in Lyoko anymore?**

**Jeremy: That could be. But why would she tell us so much information on what happened when we were not there?**

**Aelita: I'm not sure.**

**Jeremy: We have to make sure that nothing will happen here on earth.**

**Odd: Got it but what about the real Yumi.**

**Ulrich: I will go to Lyoko and get her back!**

**Jeremy: No it's too dangerous alone.**

**Ulrich: But we have to get her back!**

**Jeremy: We will… in time. I promise**

**Ulrich: No! I am going to Lyoko now!**

**Jeremy: Fine. Then go ahead and try to get Yumi back, but I promise it will not work!**

**Ulrich: I will try.**

**Jeremy: Then head to the scanner room… Aelita, Odd, do you want to go with him?**

**Odd: I had enough Xana fighting today… maybe tomorrow.**

**Aelita: I'll stay here.**

_(Same time in Lyoko)_

**William: They won't be coming for I while. **

**Yumi (Xana): But I don't know about Ulrich. He will come soon as much as I know him.**

**William: Then we will be waiting for him**

_(Once Ulrich was in the scanner room and entered the scanner he thought of a strategy and what William and Yumi would be planning to do. He smiled thinking about it and he knew that he would bring Yumi back. He knew that when Yumi is back they would be happy again. After three seconds Ulrich is on Lyoko and is waiting patiently for William and Yumi. Yumi was walking towards Ulrich and acted as she was good again, but Ulrich knew she wasn't. )_

**William: You wasted your time coming here Ulrich, you'll never get Yumi back.**

**Ulrich: Yumi! Come on you belong with us! Xana hasn't done one good thing for you. **

**Yumi (Xana): He has made me more powerful than you have ever made me!**

**Ulrich: You don't what you are talking about Yumi. **

**Yumi (Xana): Yes. I do it's not like Xana is in control of everything that I do or say.**

**Jeremy: Come on Ulrich. It's not working I have to bring you back.**

**Ulrich: I'll bring you back Yumi I promise.**

_(As Ulrich was being devertualize, William and Yumi ran to one of the towers and jumped down through the portal to the ice-sector. Yumi stopped running once they were out of the tower. William stopped and turned around. As Yumi stopped and thought about it she started losing her possetion and now she was partially good again, but that changed very fast.)_

**Yumi: Help… me Ulrich… help me.**

**William: No one can help you now Yumi.**

**Yumi: William, why are you doing this?**

**William: Because we need you Yumi.**

**Yumi: No. Don't do this… William pleases.**

**William: No.**

_(Yumi fought with herself not to turn evil again but she failed. Once she finished yelling she had the Xana symbol in her eyes and stared at William.)_

**William: I knew that you would not turn good again. Xana is too powerful for you, you can't stop Xana from going into your head.**

**Yumi: Stop it. I don't want to turn evil William please.**

**William: But you already are Yumi.**

**Yumi: No that's a lie.**

**William: Do you need me to show you that you are evil? I can make Jeremy virtualized Aelita, Odd, or Ulrich. Then you would just devertualize them because you can't resist.**

**Yumi: No. Don't. I don't want to hurt them.**

**William: That's what you think now but when they are here nothing can stop you from trying to destroy them.**

_(William did not stop annoying Yumi so she got so mad and then took one of her fans and tried to hit William, but she missed. He turned around and started laughing. Yumi gave up and just sat there. She did not know what to do and then the Xana symbol came back in her eyes and on her forehead.)_

_(Same time back on earth)_

**Ulrich: Jeremy, please find a way to get Yumi back.**

**Jeremy: I'm working as fast as I can Ulrich. If you think it's so easy you try.**

**Aelita: Stop! I had enough. Ulrich go to your dorm, Jeremy and I will figure this out.**

**Ulrich: Fine.**

**Odd: I'm coming with you Ulrich.**

**Ulrich: Sure, I don't care.**

**Aelita: Jeremy, do you really think we are going to get Yumi back?**

**Jeremy: I really don't know Aelita. Xana is just so powerful right now with two strong fighters. If we only step one foot into Lyoko we already have to fight against William and Yumi.**

**Aelita: I know. But I do hope we can get Yumi back or even William too.**

**Jeremy: Don't get your hopes too high Aelita, we will do the best we can even if one of us gets hurt in the process. We will not stop fighting for Yumi.**

_(In Odd and Ulrich's dorm)_

**Odd: Do you think that we will get the **_**real **_**Yumi back?**

**Ulrich: No, by the way Xana knew everything we were going to do.**

**Odd: Yeah… I guess you're right.**

**Ulrich: Whatever. I'm going to class later.**

**Odd: Later Ulrich.**

_(In the morning Ulrich got up and went to the cafeteria and got himself croissants, but decided to give them to Odd because he loved them so much. Ulrich didn't talk to anybody for the whole day and found it to be the loneliest day he had ever had.)_

**Odd: Ulrich, come on can you at least talk to us?**

**Ulrich: I guess.**

**Jeremy: How come in such a bad mood?**

**Ulrich: I just want to see her one more time not evil… but I can't.**

**Jeremy: We will find a way you can see her again but I do not know how long that will last.**

**Ulrich: Just try Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Okay, it will be ready in two days, maximum.**

**Ulrich: Call me when it's done.**

**Jeremy: Alright.**

**Aelita: Bye Ulrich.**

_(Ulrich turned around and just walked away, he didn't turn around to say goodbye instead he just started running into the park.) _

**Odd: Geese. **

**Jeremy: Aelita, Odd, you go to Lyoko.**

**Odd: But why?**

**Jeremy: Try to find Yumi and then I'll tell you what to do next.**

**Aelita: Okay Jeremy, but what if Ulrich finds out?**

**Jeremy: He said that he goes to Lyoko only if we find a way he can talk to Yumi, good Yumi.**

**Odd: Great. So what now?**

**Jeremy: Go to the scanner room and then we go from there.**

**Aelita: Okay.**

_(Once on Lyoko Odd look around but don't see anything nearby. He decides to sit down and relax, but that did not last for a long time. Just after Aelita got virtualized she saw Yumi and William heading towards them. Yumi had a new suit on. It was black and red with only one white Xana symbol on the stomach and she had the same fans but only double the power. Her armor included a new shield that she could reappear and disappear when she wanted it to, she had a large sword like Williams but hers was little smaller and had a different design on it. Yumi's had one flower on it and the rest of it was dark red with a few black accessories on it. Yumi could also do Super Smoke which let her go where she wanted to go and fast.)_

**Odd: Hello Yumi and William. Nice to see ya!**

**William: What do you want?**

**Aelita: Yumi and we plan to get her back.**

**William: Good luck with that.**

**Odd: Oh, thanks but we do not need help.**

**Yumi (Xana): How may time do us have to beat you to tell you that I'm not coming back?**

**Odd: I know that we can't get you back, but good luck telling that to Ulrich. He's as stubborn as a mule.**

_(William laughed at Odd's response and got his sword out. Yumi did the same and Aelita and Odd gasped.)_

**Aelita: Jeremy, Yumi has one of those big swords now too and it's not really small.**

**Jeremy: Ok, I'll get you your vehicles. **

**Odd: Yeah, we will need those for sure.**

**Odd: This is not a good idea Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: I just have to put the virus in and then we can get started.**

**Odd: Yumi… don't you know where you belong?**

**Yumi (Xana): Under the control of Xana.**

**Aelita: No, with us at Kadic.**

**Yumi (Xana): That Yumi is gone.**

**Odd: No she is not Xana, I know she is in there somewhere, and we plan to get her back.**

**Aelita: Jeremy, I don't think we can get Yumi back today. **

**Jeremy: Yeah you're right Aelita… I'll run a few more scans. Bringing you back…**

**Aelita: Good bye Yumi. We'll be back.**

_(Odd, Aelita and Jeremy ran back to their dorms, but got caught by the principle.)_

**Mr. Delmas: What are you doing up so late?**

**Odd: We still had to go somewhere before we went to bed.**

**Mr. Delmas: I have to ask you guys something.**

**Jeremy: Yes sir?**

**Mr. Delmas: I have been wondering about Yumi. Do you know where she is, because her parents don't and they are getting worried?**

**Aelita: We will find her sir and we'll get her back.**

**Mr. Delmas: Thank you Aelita, I appreciate it.**

**Aelita: No problem. **

**Odd: Great now everyone is noticing.**

**Jeremy: Yeah, we have to do something about this or we can get in a lot of trouble.**

**Odd: Let's talk about this tomorrow.**

**Jeremy: Okay, good night guys.**

**Aelita: Good night Jeremy and Odd.**

**Odd: Night, night.**

**Jeremy: Oh and Odd, don't wake up Ulrich please.**

**Odd: I'll do my best. Good night Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Good night.**

_(Aelita had a bad dream about Yumi coming to Earth, still evil and destroying everything that she loved and didn't seem to care. Aelita threw her head up and screamed. Just as she was done Jeremy came in and asked her what was wrong.)_

**Jeremy: What's wrong Aelita?**

**Aelita: I had a bad dream about Yumi. What if she really never turns good again?**

**Jeremy: Don't think that Aelita. We'll find a way.**

**Aelita: It just all freaks me out how when I get possessed by Xana I try to get rid of a region and then one of you guys get me back, but that's for some reason not the case with Yumi.**

**Jeremy: Yeah, your right Aelita. **

**Aelita: I'm gonna try to get some sleep ok?**

**Jeremy: Yeah, good night, Jeremy agreed.**

_(Once Jeremy got back to his room and walked to his computer he saw that there was an activated tower. He paused and wondered what Xana could be up to. He called Ulrich and told him and together with Odd they went to the factory, on the way Jeremy called Aelita if she could come to the factory.)_

**Aelita: Fine… I'll be there in a few.**

**Jeremy: Okay, see you there.**

_(Once they arrived in the factory, Jeremy walks to the computer and Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita go to the scanner room Jeremy checks the scanning's and finds out that there is no activated tower.)_

**Jeremy: Wait… Don't go in yet. It is showing me that there is no activated tower, but when I looked from my laptop it showed that there was an activated tower.**

**Aelita: Well that's strange Jeremy. When has your computer done that before?**

**Jeremy: Never… weird. Just go in and I will keep checking.**

**Odd: Okay Jeremy. **

_(Once on Lyoko)_

**Jeremy: Aelita, Odd, you guys just watch out for anything. And I am going to check all of the towers and get back to you in a minute.**

**Aelita: Ok Jeremy, but not too sure about us. It won't be that easy.**

**Odd: Oh come on Aelita it's not that hard to look out for Yumi and William.**

**Aelita: Well odd, you know Yumi and William are not the only threat to us on Lyoko.**

**Odd: Right, I forgot about the other one because they haven't appeared in a while.**

**Jeremy: They're still here no need to worry about that you guys. Because there are two crabs coming towards you two.**

**Odd: Thanks for the heads up Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: No problem and now get focused okay.**

**Aelita: We'll get them Jeremy, don't worry.**

**Jeremy: Yeah, but I have to worry because Yumi and William can come any time.**

**Odd: Then we will be ready.**

**Jeremy: Yeah I really hope so odd.**

**Odd: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Jeremy: Nothing… they are just really fast that's all.**

**Odd: Okay let's just get those two first, and then we can worry about the other two.**

**Aelita: Do you really think we can get Yumi back Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: We'll not right now. We are just her for the tower.**

**Aelita: Where is the tower Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: I don't know there is a bug in the system.**

**Odd: The find a way to fix it!**

**Jeremy: Calm down Odd I'm doing the best I can.**

_(Once Aelita aimed at the crab she threw her energy field. It hit the crab with no problem and destroyed it then she aimed for the second one but she missed because it evaded the attack. Odd quickly reacted and aimed his laser arrow at the crab and it hit it right in the symbol, which made it explode.)_

**Aelita: Nice job Odd.**

**Odd: You didn't do too bad either princess.**

**Jeremy: We got those out of our way let's just find the tower so nothing happens here, okay?**

**Odd: Yeah good idea.**

**Aelita: Wait… I think I can see it from here Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Alright I'll check the area for any other threats.**

**Odd: Sounds like a plan. Let's go Aelita.**

**Aelita: You got it Odd.**

**Odd: I'll bet you there!**

**Aelita: Oh no you won't!**

**Jeremy: Guys this is no joke.**

**Odd: Okay Jeremy, be a downer.**

**Jeremy: Maybe I will Odd!**

**Aelita: Guys really? Just get along please.**

**Jeremy: Fine.**

**Odd: Let's just get to the tower it's not far away anymore.**

**Aelita: Thank you… **

_(Finally Odd and Aelita started running again and got to the tower. Jeremy sighed in relief that there were no interferences this time. Once Aelita got into the tower and got pulled up to the second platform, Odd noticed that the ground was shaking and he saw the Colossus coming and he wondered why because the Skit was nowhere around. )_

**Odd: Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: What Odd?**

**Odd: Why is the Colossus coming towards the tower?**

**Jeremy: I really don't know it's not supposed to be here without the Skit.**

**Odd: That's what I was thinking.**

**Aelita: Is anything wrong I'm about to deactivate the tower.**

**Jeremy: Go ahead but be careful the Colossus is coming for some reason. Do you know why it might be here?**

**Aelita: I haven't got the slightest idea Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Okay I'll try to figure it out.**

**Odd: And make it fast it's coming closer and closer.**

**Aelita: Should we just get back home or stay here?**

**Jeremy: Let me think… the Skit is not here and the Colossus is coming. Why would the Colossus be here? Wait! What the tower is fake Aelita!**

**Aelita: That could be why it's not letting me deactivate the tower.**

**Odd: Wait this tower is a fake? How can Xana pull something off like that?**

**Jeremy: Xana can do many things we don't know about yet.**

**Aelita: Well then we have to find a way that the Colossus won't catch up to us and we can find the real tower.**

**Odd: Great idea princess, why didn't I think if that?**

**Aelita: Just thinking outside the box Odd.**

**Jeremy: Yeah funny guys… let's just find that tower okay?**

**Odd: No worries Jeremy we'll find it.**

_(Soon after that Jeremy virtualized them two vehicles, the overboard and the over wing. The Colossus stopped in its path and turned around and walked away.)_

**Aelita: Jeremy the colossus turned around and it's walking away.**

**Jeremy: That's strange I thought that it was going to try to devertualize you guys.**

**Odd: Yeah me too.**

**Aelita: Um… Jeremy we have a problem.**

**Jeremy: What's the problem Aelita?**

**Aelita: Yumi and William are coming.**

**Jeremy: Wait, how, they are not showing up on my screen?**

**Odd: Could be a bug or something.**

**Jeremy: No that's not it I checked the computer for any bugs in the system and I found none.**

**Aelita: Could be something Xana is programming. **

**Jeremy: You're probably right Aelita.**

**Odd: Okay let's focus on the two and try not to get devertualize. **

**Aelita: That's going to be hard Odd.**

**Jeremy: Just do your best I'll try to help you out as much as I can okay?**

**Odd: you do that Jeremy.**

_(Just as Yumi was about to pull out her sword she got hit with one of Odd's laser arrows and got thrown on the floor. She got back up and stared at Odd. Odd gave a glare back and started to giggle. William stared at Yumi and then back to Odd who could not hide his laughter.)_

**Aelita: What's funny Odd?**

**Odd: You should look at Yumi she seems so pissed that I hit her with an arrow.**

**Aelita: She probably is pissed Odd and she will not hesitate for you to be devertualize.**

**Odd: Yeah but it's too funny how mad she get's.**

**Jeremy: Okay Odd, don't get her too mad though.**

**Odd: Fine Jeremy.**

_(Yumi stood straight and she got out her fans and aimed at Odd.)_

**Odd: Oh no she's got me in her aim.**

**Aelita: That's what you get for making her mad.**

**Odd: I can do what I want… she's not on our side anymore.**

_(Back on earth by Jeremy's chair, Ulrich came walking up and glanced at the screen. With a soft voice he asked what was going on in Lyoko.)_

**Ulrich: Hey Jeremy need some help?**

**Jeremy: Wow! You scared me Ulrich and yeah we need the help we can get, but what about you and Yumi? Will you be okay fighting her?**

**Ulrich: yeah I guess I just want to get this over with.**

**Jeremy: Great just what I was thinking. Go into the scanner room and I'll check if I still have all of you data.**

**Ulrich: Funny Jeremy, it hasn't been that long has it?**

**Jeremy: No just a month and a half since you were in one of these things.**

**Ulrich: Wow that long? Time goes by fast.**

**Jeremy: Yeah and we had no activated towers since today.**

**Ulrich: Okay I'm ready Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Right. Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization.**

_(Back on Lyoko)_

**Aelita: Ulrich you came!**

**Ulrich: Yeah now I'll show Xana whose boss.**

_(Once Ulrich got out is two small samurai swords he ran to William and devertualize him and started at Yumi but stopped right in front of her. He dropped his swords and just looked at her. Then Xana took her back and Ulrich was left alone staring at nothing, just complete emptiness.)_

**Ulrich: I was so close.**

**Aelita: Yes you were and by the judge of how she was today we will get her tomorrow.**

**Jeremy: Yeah you should have seen how she reacted to Ulrich being back on Lyoko. She just stared at him and I did see a smile in her face Ulrich. She still is in there.**

**Ulrich: I know she is in there I have known for all of this time.**

**Aelita: The why have you never told us?**

**Odd: Yeah we are your friends you can tell us everything.**

**Ulrich: Really?**

**Jeremy: Of course you can and will you come to Lyoko from now on again please?**

**Odd: It felt weird not fighting with my best friend.**

**Ulrich: Sure I'll come back to Lyoko with you guys.**

**Aelita: Thank you Ulrich… It will be normal again, well as normal as it can be really, without Yumi.**

**Odd: It's not normal without Yumi Aelita.**

**Aelita: Yeah I know but we have to get used to not having Yumi around to help of fend back Lyoko monsters.**

**Jeremy: I'll just try to find out where that tower really is okay?**

**Aelita: Yeah go ahead Jeremy.**

_(After a few seconds)_

**Okay I think it is in the desert region and it is in the far corner of it too, where the digital sea is.**

**Ulrich: Great now we have to be careful not to fall into the digital sea.**

**Jeremy: Yeah you got that right Ulrich.**

**Aelita: Let's go into that tower and go to the desert region.**

**Odd: I have never jumped down of one of these things without my overboard. **

**Aelita: And I might need the over wing.**

**Ulrich: And I need my vehicle too.**

**Jeremy: Don't worry guys all of your vehicles coming right up.**

_(After a few seconds all of the vehicles showed up and landed on the floor. Odd sighed in relief.)_

**Odd: At least that program is not messed up right?**

**Jeremy: Yeah that wouldn't be that good.**

**Aelita: That wouldn't be good at all we would go nowhere. **

_(Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich started to the tower and drove into the tower and jumped down. They successfully landed in the desert region and stopped they spotted the activated tower and ran towards it. As fast as they started they stopped because Yumi was standing in front of them.)_

**Ulrich: You guys go ahead I'll take care of Yumi.**

**Odd: You sure Ulrich?**

**Ulrich: Positive.**

**Aelita: Okay see you soon.**

_(Yumi got out her sword and listed it up in the air. Ulrich's fast reaction let him grab is two swords and block the attack from Yumi. Yumi drew back her sword and got out her fans and aimed at Ulrich. Ulrich looked up and saw two fans heading right towards him. He quickly evaded the attack and turned around. He took his sword and sliced part or Yumi's leg. Yumi fell to the floor and yelled in anger and disbelief that Ulrich actually hit her. Now she was mad and stood up took a step back and then got out her sword and ran towards Ulrich. On her way to attack Ulrich who was pretty far away, she had flash back moments in which she saw her and Ulrich fighting against crabs and hornets. She saw how they worked together and defeated the monsters. She stopped and dropped her sword. She looked up and saw Ulrich there who was looking at her. She started to reach her sword when Ulrich stepped on it threw it away far out of Yumi reach.)_

**Yumi (Xana): Why have you come back Ulrich?**

**Ulrich: Maybe because I want you to come back and I are not leaving without a fight Yumi.**

**Yumi (Xana): Don't you ever learn Ulrich? For the last time I am not coming back.**

**Ulrich: Yeah I knew you were going to say that but I don't take no as an answer Yumi you should know that by now.**

**Yumi (Xana): Why do you even want me back Ulrich?**

**Ulrich: Because you are my best friend and you can't be evil. And the last thing for you is to be controlled by Xana!**

**Yumi (Xana): We'll you're too late for that.**

**Ulrich: That's what you think Yumi.**

_(Ulrich was still trying to get Yumi to turn good but Xana was too strong for her and she could not fight Xana for too long. Yumi stopped and grabbed her weapon and ran towards Ulrich. He evaded the attack and turned around. He grabbed Yumi's sword and tried to hit her with it but he missed Yumi turned to Super Smoke and disappeared into the ground. After a few seconds she came up behind Ulrich and hit him to the ground she grabbed her sword and hit him in the leg. He quickly rolled away from Yumi and jumped up, he still had pain in his leg from the strong hit. He thought…)_

**Ulrich: **_**Wow Yumi is getting stronger every time I try to fight her. What am I supposed to do?**_

_(Ulrich was contemplating with himself until her heard Yumi run at him again. He faced her and got out his sword and ran towards Yumi who was shocked that he attempted to hit her. He swung around his sword and hit Yumi again and she fell. He took his second sword and hit her again which made her devertualize back to the place where Xana kept her.)_

**Jeremy: Ulrich you actually devertualize Yumi?**

**Ulrich: Yeah I guess. What do we do now?**

**Jeremy: I don't know. I'll ask Aelita if she deactivated the tower.**

**Ulrich: Okay go ahead Jeremy.**

_(On a different part on Lyoko but still in the desert region)_

**Jeremy: Aelita did you deactivate the tower?**

**Aelita: Yeah I did Jeremy. How's Ulrich?**

**Ulrich: I'm right here Aelita.**

**Aelita: Yay, you didn't get devertualize!**

**Odd: Us what happened.**

**Ulrich: Fist she asked why I am back on Lyoko and then she got out her sword and tried to hit me, but she missed. The she grabbed her two fans and when I saw them coming towards me I evaded them and then I took my swords and cut her leg. For a moment she didn't move and I thought that she would just disappear back to William, but she instead stood up and got back her sword.**

**Jeremy: Can I finish?**

**Ulrich: Sure go ahead.**

**Jeremy: Okay and then she ran at him full speed and then…**

**Aelita: And then…**

**Jeremy: She ran up to Ulrich and almost hit him.**

**Ulrich: And then I took my sword and hit her in the leg again and then when I didn't see her move anymore I used my sword on her again and then she got devertualize.**

**Odd: Sure sounds like you had fun.**

**Ulrich: Yeah no kidding.**

**Jeremy: Let's just get you guys back to the factory.**

**Odd: Good idea I'm starving.**

**Everyone: Hahahahahahahaha!**

_(Once they all got back to the factory Ulrich stared at the screen at just froze for a second. He remembered all of the great times Yumi and him had and now Xana destroyed it all.)_

**Ulrich: Why did Xana have to destroy everything?**

**Aelita: It didn't you still have us right?**

**Ulrich: Yeah but Yumi was there too and I can't live thinking that she is under Xana's control.**

**Aelita: Well, you can't do anything about it the only thing you could do is sneak into Lyoko without Jeremy knowing about it and then try to get her when no one is around, but the only way you can be brought back is if there is one of us there or you get devertualize.**

**Ulrich: Would you help me Aelita?**

**Aelita: Sure if you don't tell Jeremy.**

**Ulrich: I won't, don't worry.**

**Aelita: Okay try to be awake at around one.**

**Ulrich: Yeah don't worry princess.**

**Aelita: You know I really don't like it when you call me princess.**

**Ulrich: We'll goodnight Aelita.**

**Aelita: Good night Ulrich.**

_(Aelita left first and was slowly followed by Ulrich who was just setting a steady pace back to the academy. On the way there he imagined Yumi back and herself without having to worry about Xana or any of his monsters, but he knew Xana won't give up that easy. He knew that if he would actually win against William and Yumi he would have to be faster, stronger, and smarter than before or else he knew he was going to lose against the two strongest fighters on Lyoko. Ulrich stopped and turned around. He faced the bushes in the park but he knew he was only imagining them. Even though he told himself they sounds were not real he kept thinking there was somebody that was following him. He kept turning to find every time that he was alone.)_

**Ulrich: Just go away leave me alone.**

_(Just as Ulrich was done he hears rustling sound and now he knew he was not imagining them anymore. He saw shadows in the distant. Now he started to panic, he quickly picked up his pace and started to run very fast. He finally got to the front doors and got met by Aelita, who was ready to go to the factory.)_

**Aelita: You remembered right?**

**Ulrich: Yeah I was just daydreaming.**

**Aelita: Okay you know we can do this another time right?**

**Ulrich: But I want to do this today Aelita.**

**Aelita: Alright we will try to get Yumi back today.**

**Ulrich: Thank you.**

**Aelita: Yup no problem**

_(Aelita started running first and Ulrich following close behind. Once they were down the drain, they ran towards the other ladder. Then they climbed up the second ladder and ran across the bridge. Ulrich now caught up to Aelita and he jumped at the rope and grabbed it. He swung around and landed right in front of the elevator. As Aelita landed by the elevator Ulrich went into the elevator and pressed the button. When Aelita got to the computer she told Ulrich to go to scanner and get ready.)_

**Aelita: Ulrich go to the scanners and I'll be ready in a second.**

**Ulrich: Okay Aelita tell me when you're ready.**

_(Again Ulrich stepped into the elevator and pressed the button again which made the elevator go one more flight downstairs. He got out and walked towards the closest scanner and stepped in it.)_

**Aelita: You ready?**

**Ulrich: Yup go for it.**

_(Aelita pressed the button and then after a few seconds Ulrich was on Lyoko all alone. He felt somewhat lonely because no one was there except Aelita who was at the other end of the microphone. Ulrich turned around and walked cautiously no to get devertualize without warning. He kept turning to every direction just to make sure no one was behind him.)_

**Ulrich: Anything on the scans?**

**Aelita: No nothing yet, try making yourself louder to attract Xana okay?**

**Ulrich: Okay Aelita. Wait… I think I see something in the distant.**

**Aelita: Yeah I see it in my scans. On no it's William and Yumi!**

**Ulrich: But I just ordered Yumi this time and not with William… oh man how am I supposed to beat them?**

**Aelita: How about I virtualized you a vehicle so they can't catch up that fast?**

**Ulrich: That would be great Aelita.**

**Aelita: Okay your bike coming right up.**

_Aelita pressed some buttons and then Ulrich saw his motorcycle vertualizing in front of him and then he jumped on it when it hit the floor. He raced toward the two and jumped up with the motorcycle. He jumped too high for William or Yumi so he could not get hit. Once he hit the ground he turned and jumped off the vehicle. Yumi smiled and walked towards Ulrich but stopped right in front of him and turned to William. She took her sword and turned back around to Ulrich and gave him a nod. Yumi turned back around and swung her sword with her and it hit William with it. It did not devertualize him but it did startle him and he fell to the ground. He got back up in anger and used Super Smoke and went behind Yumi and pulled out her sword and aimed right at her. Yumi took a step back and turned to Super Smoke. She went far away from William who was walking to Ulrich now, holding Yumi sword. Yumi quickly turned to Super Smoke again and stopped behind William she threw one of her fans and hit William in the back. William turned around and gave Yumi a grin and then he turned to red smoke and jumped into the digital sea. Yumi looked down to the sea and smiled; she turned back around to Ulrich and walked slowly to him. Ulrich stepped one foot back, but was stopped because the ground ended.)_

**Yumi: It's okay Ulrich, it's me Yumi.**

**Ulrich: Is it really you?**

**Yumi: Yes Ulrich… you don't believe me do you?**

**Ulrich: We'll you were bad yesterday and all of a sudden you are good?**

**Yumi: I was trying to escape for days but Xana wouldn't let me but for some reason he is letting me go.**

**Aelita: Ulrich.**

**Ulrich: Yeah Aelita?**

**Aelita: I do think it is the real Yumi.**

**Ulrich: So do I just devertualize her and then she will come out of our scanners?**

**Aelita: That's what should happen… try.**

**Ulrich: Okay Yumi you ready?**

**Yumi: Yup.**

**Aelita: Alright Ulrich go ahead and devertualize Yumi and I will bring you back after her.**

**Ulrich: Okay see you in a minute Yumi.**

**Yumi: Bye.**

_(Yumi stood there smiling and waiting to be devertualize back to the real world, she saw how Ulrich held up his sword. At that instance Yumi, who was tricking Ulrich into thinking she was good again, got out her sword and turned to Super Smoke. She flew past Ulrich and stopped a couple feet away.)_

**Ulrich: Aelita, we have a problem.**

**Aelita: What? **

**Ulrich: I think that Yumi was never good she faked it.**

**Aelita: Give us a break Xana!**

**Yumi (Xana): You actually thought that I was good again?**

**Ulrich: Yeah but I guess I can't believe anybody anymore.**

**Yumi (Xana): You really think Xana would get rid of me?**

**Ulrich: I was hoping he would so I… we can have you back home.**

**Yumi (Xana): When will you give up Ulrich? For the last time I am not coming back!**

**Ulrich: That's what you think, but on my plans I see you coming back in the morning and attending Kadic again with us.**

**Yumi (Xana): Good luck with that, I would like to see you try and force me; I will just destroy the whole school.**

**Ulrich: We'll then what about your brother and your parents?**

**Yumi (Xana): They can live without me.**

**Ulrich: Wow only Xana can say that. Aelita what are we going to do?**

**Aelita: I don't know Ulrich, what if you devertualize her and we would have her back in the real world and that would turn her good again?**

**Ulrich: It's worth a shot.**

_(Just as Yumi was about to leave Ulrich hit her with both of his swords and she devertualize.)_

**Ulrich: She didn't turn into red smoke.**

**Aelita: I'm bringing you back because she just came out of the scanner.**

**Ulrich: Okay just go fast.**

**Aelita: Okay, okay I'm going already.**

_(Aelita pressed some buttons and then Ulrich was coming out of the scanner. He saw Yumi uncurious inside the scanner. He picked her up and brought her to the computer.)_

**Aelita: Is it her?**

**Ulrich: She is still unconscious.**

**Aelita: Where should we keep her?**

**Ulrich: Could you take her into your dorm?**

**Aelita: Sure but I don't want her to turn evil when I'm asleep.**

**Ulrich: Don't worry about that Aelita.**

_(Just as Ulrich stopped speaking he picked up Yumi and carried her to Aelita's dorm and placed her on the bed. Aelita had sleep on the floor and she could not sleep the whole night because she was so worried that Yumi could wake up and turn evil at any time again. Aelita woke up at around at 4:50 am and was so tired when she stood up she fell right back on the floor and went back to sleep. When Jeremy heard the loud thud he ran down to her room and saw that she was lying on the floor.)_

**Jeremy: Aelita are you okay?**

**Aelita: Yeah I just collapsed on the floor for some reason.**

**Yumi: Be quiet I want to sleep…**

**Aelita: Yumi!**

_(Aelita thought Yumi was wide awake but Yumi was still dreaming but when Aelita yelled her name she sprung up in shock and looked around where she was.)_

**Yumi: Where am I?  
><strong>

**Aelita: You're in my room Yumi.**

**Yumi: I'm supposed to be on Lyoko right now.**

**Jeremy: Why?**

**Yumi: Xana called me.**

**Aelita: Are you still possessed?**

**Yumi: No but something is pulling me to Xana, that's why I could not escape him when I was possessed.**

**Jeremy: Wait so you tried to escape when you were possessed.**

**Yumi: Yeah, you didn't notice that I had to fake everything. Xana told me that if I was going to escape he would devertualize me forever and I could never see you again.**

**Jeremy: You seemed like you were totally under Xana's control.**

**Yumi: I really felt like I had to kill you guys… it was scary.**

**Aelita: Your back now and everything will be like it was before.**

**Jeremy: I sure hope so.**

**Aelita: What do you mean Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: I mean that now that Yumi is back she is more vulnerable to Xana than she has ever been before.**

**Yumi: Will I ever be able to go to Lyoko again?**

**Jeremy: Maybe… I don't know.**

**Yumi: Okay, I'm going to get some more rest.**

**Aelita: Good night Yumi… see you tomorrow. Bye Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Bye Aelita and goodnight Yumi. See you…**

_(It was about 7:30 when Aelita woke up again and still saw Yumi lying in her bed. Yumi was dreaming and kept moving around but she slept through it. Aelita gave Yumi a smile and got off the floor, she walked towards her dresser and got changed. Once she had her usual outfit on she walked out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Once she got in line she was that Ulrich and Jeremy were already at the table. Odd was right in front of Aelita and he turned and greeted her. Once Odd got his food he waited for Aelita and they both headed to the table were Jeremy and Ulrich were.)_

**Aelita: Hey guys what's new?**

**Ulrich: Nothing much how about you?**

**Aelita: Got barely any sleep last night because of Yumi, she kept moving and saying weird stuff like something Xana would say.**

**Jeremy: What did you think she said?**

**Aelita: Well she mumbled something about never going back to Xana and serving him.**

**Ulrich: Well that's a good sign right?**

**Jeremy: Yeah well at least she knows that she belongs here on earth now.**

**Odd: It better stay that way.**

_(They all finished their breakfast when they saw Yumi walk into the cafeteria and head to the line. She looked tired and worn out. Once she grabbed her food she sat next to Aelita.)_

**Jeremy: Good morning sleepy head.**

**Yumi: Morning…**

**Odd: you seen tired.**

**Yumi: Yeah no kidding…**

**Ulrich: So how's it going Yumi?**

**Yumi: Same old, same old.**

**Aelita: the good same or the bad same?**

**Yumi: Good I guess…**

_(Yumi just barely finished her food when Sissi come towards their table and stares her straight in the eye.)_

**Ulrich: What do you want Sissi?**

**Sissi: Well I see Yumi's back huh? Well Ulrich do you want to go to my table and hang out with me instead of these weirdo's?**

**Ulrich: No thanks I'd rather stay here.**

**Yumi: Go away Sissi!**

**Sissi: You can't tell me to go anywhere because I am the principles daughter!**

_(Yumi got so mad she stood up and leaned over Sissi. Sissi backed off a step and then gave Yumi a face. Just as Sissi tried to run away Yumi slammed her fist into Sissi's face. Then a scream came louder than anything anybody has ever heard.)_

**Jeremy: Dang Yumi you got some power there.**

**Yumi: I don't know why though…**

**Ulrich: but you did do a good job to Sissi.**

**Jeremy: I'll head to the factory okay meet me there after your classes.**

**Everyone: okay Jeremy**

_(Jeremy stood up and headed to the door and made his way to the factory. As the rest of them walked to their class Ulrich turned to Yumi who was standing in the middle of the hall.)_

**Ulrich: You okay?**

**Yumi: Yeah fine, I just miss Lyoko…**

**Ulrich: But not William or Xana right?**

**Yumi: Not Xana, but William a little bit.**

**Ulrich: What?**

**Yumi: Look if I am your friend then you have to let me have other guys as my friends, okay?**

**Ulrich: Yeah but not William!**

**Yumi: He helped me when I was on Lyoko. He helped me control my new powers and he took care of me, never left I alone so wouldn't be lonely. **

**Aelita: Yumi, please don't go back to Xana.**

**Yumi: Do you think I can control every time I want to go to Xana?**

**Aelita: Well yeah you're still psyched about going to Lyoko.**

**Yumi: I know it feels like I haven't been there in ages.**

**Ulrich: You were there two days ago…**

**Yumi: It still felt like ages.**

**Ulrich: We really don't want you to go on Lyoko yet though.**

**Yumi: Well you're not my mother and you can't tell me what to do. I have made up my mind, I'm going to Lyoko.**

**Ulrich: Stop. You're not going to Lyoko. You know how long I had to wait for you to come back and now you're going to waste it? Because I know that you are going to get possessed again!**

**Yumi: You don't know that Ulrich! You never know you couldn't even save me before the Scyphozoa got to me**

**Ulrich: You were too far away I couldn't and I had William following me the whole time!**

**Yumi: Maybe I should just go back to William and Xana; they were nicer to me than you are!**

**Ulrich: Fine then be a bad guy and while you're at it you can just stay there forever!**

**Yumi: I will! **

**Ulrich: Fine!**

_(Then Aelita got between the two and made them walk forward to the factory. No-one talked the whole way and when they went into the elevator. Jeremy looked in surprise.)_

**Jeremy: Where's Odd and why are those two so red?**

**Aelita: Odd had detention again and these two just had a fight and they said that Yumi is going to go back to Xana.**

**Jeremy: Really Yumi and Ulrich, you had to go that far?**

**Yumi: It's not my fault Ulrich said that I am not allowed to like William even though he was the only person with me and he was the only one I could talk to.**

**Jeremy: Okay just go into the Scanner room and try not to get possessed again okay?**

**Yumi: Sure…**

**Okay Ulrich and Aelita you do the same thing.**

**Aelita: All right Jeremy.**

**Ulrich: See you on the other side Aelita.**

_(When Jeremy did all of his typing they were already on Lyoko.)_

_**Yumi: Just as I remembered it would be…**_

_**Ulrich: Just be quiet and I'll fight all the monsters.**_

_**Yumi: Yeah right. I still got all of my weapons from Xana; I can beat one of those things in one hit.**_

_**Jeremy: Guys stop okay this is not the best of times!**_

_(Ulrich saw William heading towards them and turned towards Yumi. He saw that she was smiling and walking forward. It looked like she was ready to run away with him.)_

**William: Hi Yumi nice to see you again.**

**Yumi: You too.**

**William: Decided to come back huh?**

**Aelita: Really Yumi**

**Yumi: Yeah things aren't much better on earth either.**

**William: Then you can stay here.**

**Ulrich: Yumi, please I'm sorry.**

**Yumi: You're too late Ulrich. I have made my choice. I'm staying here with William.**

_(Ulrich got really mad. He got all red and stared at William who was looking right back at him. William already got out his sword knowing that Ulrich would attack him if he lost his focus. He turned to Yumi who was walking towards him. When she was next to him she turned and stared at Ulrich who was shocked that she would really switch sides.)_

**Yumi: Why are you guys still here?**

**Aelita: Because we want to Yumi and you can't force us to leave!**

**William: No but we can make you.**

**Ulrich: Yumi stop it. We spent so long trying finding you and getting you back and now you're turning your back on us or what?**

**Yumi: Yup that's what I'm doing.**

**Aelita: Ulrich let's just find an activated tower and then leave.**

**Yumi: Don't think that's going to happen very soon.**

**Ulrich: Fine then we'll fight you two.**

**Jeremy: Guys that's not the best idea let me just bring you guys back and we'll go from there.**

**Ulrich: no I will fight them until I lose.**

**Yumi: Then you can just give up now or feel the pain later.**

**Ulrich: So now you think you're such a big shot huh?**

**Yumi: Let's just find out!**

_(Yumi got out her sword and kept her fans in her pocket so she would have a back up weapon. She took a step forward and Ulrich ran at her with his two swords. Yumi dodged his first attack and then she turned and scraped him with her sword. He then quickly jumped back so she couldn't hit him again. Yumi stopped and stood there her eyes on William. When William saw her he noticed that she looked confident to be fighting against Ulrich. First he wanted to help but then when Ulrich ran at Yumi, he saw that Yumi turned to Super Smoke and went behind Ulrich. Then when she turned back to her shape she let her sword disappear and got out her fans. She aimed at Ulrich who was just turning around. Yumi gave Ulrich a chance but not for long. As Ulrich attempted to attack Yumi again, she just backed up slowly while heading to the digital sea, so he couldn't figure out what she was doing yet.)_

**Aelita: Ulrich, Yumi is trying to get you to the digital sea.**

**Ulrich: Wow really Yumi, instead of fighting me like a real person would do you just have me fall down the digital sea?**

**Yumi: it's a better way to get rid of you.**

**Odd: Ulrich, this isn't doing us much better.**

**William: Yeah better go back home where you belong.**

**Aelita: William, you used to belong there too, you know.**

**William: But not anymore, not that I have Yumi here to keep me company.**

**Yumi: And you won't get rid of me.**

**Ulrich: Then I'll stay too.**

**Jeremy: Are you out of your mind Ulrich? Just because of Yumi you are going to risk your life every day?**

**Ulrich: Yeah, until Yumi comes back.**

**Odd: Come on Ulrich just beat Yumi, Aelita and I will beat William so we can just go home.**

**Aelita: Odd! Watch out Yumi's running towards you!**

_(Just then Odd raised his hand to shoot a laser arrow. To Yumi's dismay it hit her in the stomach, which took twenty-five life points away from her. As Yumi got up again from the blow Odd gave her Ulrich came up from the back and stabbed her in the shoulder. That impact took another thirty life points. William was already turned to Super Smoke so he could block Aelita's energy field with his sword. Instead of hitting Yumi with her energy field it hit William's sword and absorbed the attack. Odd was ready to shoot another arrow, but Ulrich told him to stop and wait until Yumi was back on her feet again. Yumi thought that Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were gone since there was no sound coming from anywhere. She only looked in front of her where she saw William staring behind her. Now she knew that they were all still there and watching her. She thought about it for a minute and slowly garbed her sword so they didn't see. Then she quickly spun it around and hit everyone but William who was smiling again. She still lay there because she had no more energy to fight because of the hits she obtained from Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich was the first one to stand up again. He picked up his sword and walked to Yumi again.)_

**Ulrich: Yumi don't make me do this.**

**Yumi: Just devertualize me so I'll be stuck here forever!**

**Ulrich: I can't do it Yumi…**

**Yumi: Why? You said that you don't care if I went to William and Xana again, right?**

**Ulrich: Yes but I was in a bad mood.**

**Yumi: So was I and I have made my decision. I am staying here. You have already proven to me that you guys are strong enough without me and I'll be fine here.**

**William: Let's go Yumi.**

**Yumi: See you guys real soon.**

**Ulrich: But Yumi…**

**William: Just forget it Ulrich! She's staying here with me.**

_(Ulrich shrugged in disgust. Would Yumi really throw away everything she has built so hard on earth just for William and Xana?)_

**Yumi: I really don't care anymore about what happens on earth anymore, so you can just do what you want!**

**Aelita: Yumi, you have no idea what you are talking about.**

**Yumi: You think so?**

**Odd: Yeah we think so.**

**Ulrich: Yumi, you know we can just devertualize you and you'll come out of **_**our**_** scanners not Xana's right?**

**Yumi: You wish Ulrich. If you really manage to devertualize me then I'll just go where William always got sent to when he was devertualized. **

**Odd: You guys better go easy on us!**

**William: No promises.**

**Yumi: Goodbye…**

**Ulrich: Goodbye Yumi…**

_(As Yumi parted with her no longer friends she turned around and looked at them one more time before they were out of sight. Yumi knew that they have made the right decision by leaving each other. As Yumi was walking away she saw tears coming from Aelita's eyes. Yumi shook off the emotions on her and turned around facing William who stopped right in front of her face. She stopped walking and gave William a curious stare.)_

**Yumi: What did I do something wrong?**

**William: Maybe… are you sure this is the right thing for you?**

**Yumi: Yes, why wouldn't it be?**

**William: Well you said before you left that you cared so much about them, and now you just leave them for no reason.**

**Yumi: There is a reason.**

**William: What would that be?**

**Yumi: Ulrich and I always fight and I am sick of it. And my parents are in Japan for a month now, my brother is always gone and Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita all just annoy me too much. And you just help me get stronger and then I can have all the fun I want here.**

**William: If you are sure this is what you want then I have no right to change your mind.**

**Yumi: Thanks William… Knowing Ulrich he would have already changed my mind and have told me to do something else or nothing at all.**

Created by:


End file.
